The Diary
by Nicolet
Summary: HIATUS Not DH Compliant. When the ink wrote itself on the brown page, Andrew Ford had been shocked. And even more so, when he has finally found a friend through the diary. Hello, it had said. My name is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot.

**The Diary**

_A Mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven._

_- from Milton's "Paradise Lost"_

**Chapter One** Hello. My Name Is.

Andrew Ford was actually trying to hide from the Slytherins when he found a door that led to a room that hadn't been there previously.

He hurriedly yanked the door open and shut it, leaning against it, his heart thumping like crazy. He tried to breathe slowly, his sharp ear listening for the sounds of footsteps that thundered past the room he was in. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he did hear the shouts that yelled out his name. He shivered but it passed quickly.

When he was finally sure that they did not seem to notice the door he had ran in too, he slid down the door and finally saw the room for what it was.

It looked exactly like _home_.

It was comfy, and cluttered with books and magazines, but that was how a lived home would be like. Not a spick and span house with no indication of anyone living there. Here, there was a feeling of being alive, a wisp of human breath, and Andrew smiled.

He was an orphan and in his dreams, _home _looked like and felt like this. Not that crowded orphanage he was forced to reside in. In which he was always invisible. No one saw him; no one truly remembered his name. He was the kid with the freaky glasses, and the odd tendency to disappear to strange places. And then he was found. He was a wizard. And it was as if that explained all his eccentric ways. But he followed that person here. To Hogwarts. He still went back though, but he preferred Hogwarts. There was magic here. _But magic didn't help did it? _Andrew shook his head, and concentrated on this even more magical place.

This _home_ was beautiful. It had a bed, messed up and looked thoroughly slept in. Comfy and warm, Andrew thought as he slowly moved towards it and sat on it. There was a chair by the fireplace that burned warm. And the table by the window, surprisingly showed fields and fields of green that stretched to nowhere. The walls were sky blue, and suddenly something whizzed past his head. _Perhaps a Ravenclaw owns this room. _

Andrew immediately ducked and covered his head. Trembling as he screamed silently in his head. _Knew it! Knew it! Not safe. Everywhere's not safe. Not for me. Shouldn't have hoped, shouldn't have dream.. _

After a long while, Andrew finally cocked his head up, confused and searching for that something that had nearly killed him.

What he saw made him groan. It was only a snitch. That golden ball used in Quidditch. He watched it fly around the room, and wondered if the owner of the room loved Quidditch. He supposed it was a fairly okay game. He hasn't tried playing, he didn't dare, but it seemed like fun. At the thought of the room having an owner, Andrew immediately wanted to dash out, but he was partly afraid that the Slytherin jerks would come back to torment him, and partly because he didn't want to leave _home. _

He slowly wandered to the table which had many quills lying about and scrolls and parchment strewn about messily. Andrew smiled wryly, the owner must be a pretty messy person. He tidied it up. Stacking the papers neatly, and the quills. He noticed a few ball pens and thanked his lucky stars for no Slytherin would use a muggle contraption.

He opened the drawer and a black book caught his eye. It seemed like a normal black book. Beautifully bound. The overwhelming curiosity to open the book made Andrew bite his lips hard. He stretched out his hand and touched the book gently with only his fingertips. It was leather and smooth.

Andrew turned suddenly, the irrational fear of someone watching him was back.

He grabbed the book and ran out the room. Slamming the door in the process and running up to the dormitory.

"_Harping Mermaids." _

The instant he got through, the noise pounded his ears. He winced but quickened his strides. He wasn't quick enough.

"Oi! Stupid. Came out from your hidey hole already? Heard them Slithers were finding for you! Didn't go out and have some fun with your fellow mates?" Kane called out from across the room.

"Shut up West! They're not my mates!" Andrew shouted back before bounding up the stairs. A hatred fired through his veins. Kane picked on him all the time, despite being in the same house. He hated that Kane West. Overbearing, annoying, arrogant jerk. He immediately regretted coming back here.

But he knew that he would be left alone in his room. He hadn't any other room mates after all. He was the one left out. The extra that had no place with the others. But that hadn't mattered. He liked the solitude. It only got a little creepy at night. All alone in that big room for four. And shadows.

Andrew jumped on his bed and starred at the book. He hadn't meant to steal it. He didn't! He was going to return it. He will. It was just so beautiful and it compelled him to open it.

He did.

It was empty. Andrew didn't know why, but disappointment crashed onto him. He flipped through the pages. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Andrew sighed and threw the book down on the floor, a sudden anger consuming him but like all his emotions, he locked it up and sent it to a dark corner of his mind that he usually ignored. He hugged his pillow. His eyes drifted to the book again. There was just something about it..

He leaned down and grabbed it. The pages were brown with age. It wasn't too old that dust bloomed from the pages, but it definitely wasn't that new. Probably more than twelve years of age, this book.

It was empty, but Andrew had that unshakable feeling that there was something more behind the blankness of the pages. There had to be.

He wondered about _home. _Should he return to that room and return the book? What if the owner was raging about missing his book? Regardless, it was empty, but it was still a book worthy of being filled. Maybe he shouldn't return it. Maybe he should just, use it himself! Yes, he deserved something, didn't he? After suffering, being alone, for so long, this was a gift wasn't it? He found the book after all. Finders keepers. And the losers weep. That was how the world revolved.

Andrew smiled satisfied. He got up and quickly riffled through his bag for a quill and the ink pots. Then he decided against it and whipped out a ball pen.

He sat back down and placed the solid thick book on his lap. He hesitated for a moment before plunging down and writing. _Andrew Ford. _He smiled at his neat and steady handwriting. He stooped to write further but he stopped short.

To his surprise and disbelief, the blue ink that shone with promise disappeared steadily and the page was blank once again.

But in another moment, before Andrew could even get up and throw the book down in fear, splotches appeared.

Another messy scrawl appeared, black ink that seeped through the pages, a writing that was not his wrote itself through the blank pages.

_Hello. _The scrawl said. _My name is Harry Potter. _

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot.

**The Diary**

_A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;  
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more we should ourselves complain._

_**- **__William Shakespeare_

**Chapter Two** A Hero and A Traitor

_Hello. _The scrawl had said. _My name is Harry Potter. _

Andrew's first instinct was to throw the book down and to jump away. But Andrew continued staring at the book, which laid face-up and the ink glimmered still. Andrew stared at the writing on the book, the scrawl that was not his, and the words that had magically appeared from between the pages entranced him for the moment. His hands itched to quickly write a reply to the message that had came between the pages.

But then he caught himself. Andrew backed away quickly till he bumped onto a wall. Who knew what dangers lay in that book. He had heard discreetly, from his loud and boisterous Griffindor housemates that magical books were dangerous. Some could even eat out your brain.

Andrew shuddered. Andrew tried to breathe. He had asthma, and right now, his blood was pounding in his head, and his heart was thumping heavily. It was at times like this that he really hated himself for being so weak, for being reduced to breathless gasps whenever he felt the fear grip him. He often wondered why he was placed in Griffindor and not Hufflepuff where he felt was more suited for him.

Who was this Harry Potter anyway? He was sure that he had heard about this man before. He was new to the Wizarding World despite having been here for two years already. Andrew could breathe properly now.

He would just avoid the book for now, and to find out more about Harry Potter before he would approach the book. He stared at the book. He reached out to grab the book once more, the smooth leather surface compelling him to touch it, to hold it towards himself, to write in it, and to know more of it.. But as quick as that thought flashed through his mind, Andrew snatched his hand back. One could never be sure whom was the enemy. One must always be careful and be suspicious of everything, that were the rules of survival. Trust no one but yourself. That was what he lived by.

It was years of being tormented, being pushed from home to home, from orphanages to orphanages that he had learnt to abide by this rules of survival that he had read from a book somewhere.

Andrew closed his eyes and willed the images that flashed past his mind to go away.

Andrew calmed himself down and sighed in relief as he noticed that the words that had appeared on the page had faded away, dissolved into nothingness. He quickly walked out the door, determined to find out who was Harry Potter.

"Yo twerp! Finally getting out of your hidey hole?" Kane West suddenly spoke from behind him.

Andrew turned abruptly and both hands had reached out on reflex and grabbed Kane's neck, pushing him towards the wall and choking him despite being the smaller sized one of them two.

It would be so easy if he just put a little more effort and snap Kane's neck. It would crack and break and crunch and the sound would be oh-so-satisfying. Just a little bit–

"Let go of me you freak!" Kane shouted as he struggled under the surprisingly tight grip of Andrew. Andrew seemed to snap out of a daze and he immediately released Kane, gasping and breathing hard again, he backed away, mumbling. "Sorry… Sorry.. Please, I didn't mean it.."

"You're such a freak!" Kane shouted yet again, glaring at Andrew with such force, hate and fear all mixed together so intensely that Andrew broke out in cold sweat. What had he done, what had compelled him to do that? The other Griffindors that had been in the common room as well; stared at Andrew with fear and some even with revulsion that made Andrew feel sick to the stomach.

Maybe he should have been in Slytherin after all. They had all thought of him as an unworthy Griffindor for it was a mistake that had let all of them know that he could have been in Slytherin. He had shouted out loud, unintentionally, during his sorting. _"Not Slytherin, please! I can't go there!" _

"Sorry.. Sorry." Andrew said yet again, and ran out the common room. Not bothering if the Slytherins found him this time.

It was ironic how his fellow Griffindors hated him for he could have been in Slytherin while those in Slytherin hated his guts for being in Griffindor, and denied outright, that a mudblood would have been in Griffindor.

Andrew chuckled to himself humorlessly. He hurried to the library, and kept on telling himself not to cry. Not to cry.

He reached the library, and approached Madam Lorena, "Where can I find any books related to Harry Potter 'mam?"

Madam Lorena looked at him weirdly, "Why dear, you can find all about our savior right there. And you're so polite too! Haven't had anyone asked me anything nowadays. Kids now, so rude!"

Andrew smiled uneasily as Madam Lorena continued to rant, "Thanks for your help." He said and quickly ran off.

He reached the section Madam Lorena had indicated, the Historical Events section. He gasped as he saw several books on this person. 'Harry Potter: Our Savior', 'The Boy Who Lived – Harry Potter', and 'many, many more.

"Wow, Harry Potter must have been a hero or something." Andrew said awed. He took down the books with the coolest titles and lugged them to a table to read:

_Harry James Potter is the savior to the Wizarding World as we know it. _

_Harry Potter was graced with powers that rivaled Albus Dumbledore himself and was able to defeat the Lord Voldermort, or more commonly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during those dark times. He had done the impossible and had defeated Lord Voldermort temporarily during the first reign of the Dark Lord. He was then called The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_When the Dark Lord had risen again during Harry Potter's fourth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter had taken part in the full scale war against the Dark Lord in his second reign. He was the head of the army against the Lord Voldermort. He may have been just a kid, but his maturity surpassed that of his peers. _

_Harry Potter had after all, faced many adversities in his life and had only become stronger after facing the challenges he had been put through. When Harry Potter had reached his final year in Hogwarts, he had taken part in the final battle. He had defeated the Lord Voldermort in a battle that ended in a night in which the sky and land gleamed red, for the blood spilled that night had been great indeed. _

_Witnesses had said that under the shine of the full moon, Harry Potter had first transformed into a werewolf, before turning back human and forming fangs instead, becoming a vampire. And he had rip and burn Lord Voldermort who stood powerless in the face of Harry Potter, the chosen one. _

_Harry Potter had been drenched in blood from head to toe, and his words would not be forgotten. "I fight to protect the innocent and that is the purpose of my living. Now, I have finally succeeded." He might have lost many of his comrades and had suffered as well, but Harry Potter was a brave and kind soul and he continued to fight for his belief. _

_Harry Potter is indeed a hero, and savior. The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered and The Savior of the Wizarding World had then disappeared. It was said that he did not like publicity and disliked crowds and had found himself a secluded place in which he could live the rest of his life in peace._

_Up to this day, there have been no word of Harry James Potter, and rumors of him being dead have been flying about, but wherever Harry Potter is, he will always be remembered and loved, for he was the savior of the Wizarding World. _

"Wow," breathed out Andrew again.

He had found a book belonging to such a hero, and had thrown it to the ground. He flipped a few more books, and all sung their praises about the savior and Andrew was even more in awe of this Harry Potter.

To think that he had found a book owned by Harry Potter before, and the room, _home, _had probably be owned by Harry Potter as well. That was so cool.

Andrew flipped through another book and had read the following:

_Harry Potter became the youngest seeker in the century when he was chosen to represent the Griffindor Quidditch Team during his first year. Professor Minerva McGonagall had seen the potential in Harry Potter with just a glance and with no hesitation had placed him on the team. A broomstick had even been bought for Harry Potter despite rules that said no first-year was allowed a broom. _

_During Harry Potter's time, there had been many spectacular wins from the Griffindor Quidditch Team for Harry was a natural leader and had boost his other team mates performance with his pep talks and constant encouragement and support. They had won the Quidditch Cup on several occasions, winning back the Cup from Slytherins whom had held the Cup for some time. _

_During Harry Potter's fifth year, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at that time, had not chosen Harry Potter as a prefect for he knew of the heavy responsibilities the teen had shouldered, and did not want to burden Harry Potter any further. The Headmaster was considerate of Harry Potter's needs and Harry Potter was the Headmaster's favourite student. He was also adored by the other teachers in the school, for he was a well-behaved and good student who had never failed to pass up his homework and assignments even though he was exhausted with dealing with the horrors of the war and the revelation that Lord Voldermort might come after him at any moment. _

_He was a brave boy that did anything in his power to protect and guard the Wizarding World from Lord Voldermort despite the fact that he was young. _

"He seems so… so.. perfect.." said Andrew out loud, his habit of talking aloud had gotten him into more trouble than worth.

"Who's perfect Ass-drew?" sneered Scorpios Malfoy, who had appeared in front of him suddenly. Beside him were his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"No one! No one at all!" Andrew hurriedly snapped the book shut and was ready to bolt out.

Malfoy looked at the books Andrew had been reading previously and leafed several pages. "Harry Potter eh? My father said he went to school with that fellow and that he was an attention-grabbing freak." Malfoy said sneering.

"He wasn't that great as people said, my father said so," smirked Malfoy.

Andrew felt an anger surge through his veins. "He was great!" As soon as he shouted out those words, Andrew wondered why he had felt the need to defend this person he only knew through reading a few books.

"No shouting in the library! If you do not understand the need to be quiet in the library, you four please go. Go!"

Andrew ran out first, and he sped ahead of Malfoy, Malfoy yelled, "Hey freak, wait! Don't you want to play with me?"

He ran to where he thought was the room in which he had run into, when he had been hiding previously. "It's here isn't it? It has to be." But it wasn't there. He couldn't find the door in which he had opened before and ran in.

"It's not here.." Andrew said frantically finding for a knob on that smooth wall. "Damn." Andrew said as he once again sped to the Griffindor common room. It seemed that he did nothing but running away from people, things, and dreams.

Andrew hurried back to the Griffindor common room, moving quickly so that Malfoy and his cronies wouldn't catch up on him and hex him.

Andrew stepped into the common room only to remember that everyone here as well, hated him. Kane was the quidditch star and immensely popular, but still retained the attitude of a jerk. He seemed to be always picked on Kane, and that made him also ignored by the rest of the Griffindors who did not want to offend their star by talking to a loser.

"Hey, get out you freak! We don't want you here!" someone shouted as he walked past the common room to the dormitory. He ignored the stares that burnt through him.

"Don't be so mean! He's not a freak!" A girl shouted. Andrew turned and stopped, stunned that someone would actually stand by him.

A red haired girl stood up and Andrew merely stood rooted, staring at her while the rest of the room went quiet.

"Oh man, Kate.." A boy that looked alike to the girl, sitted beside her previously on the couch moaned into his book that he held.

"Come on Kate, he knows himself that he's not wanted here. Look! He's not even denying it." Kane said with a winsome smile.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that!" snapped the girl, Kate, and Andrew felt a burst of something akin to admiration. She actually dared to diss Kane.

"He doesn't like it, do you?" the girl turned to look at him expectedly and all Andrew could do was gape.

"Hah! See! He's an idiot!" Kane mocked, and the girl seemed disappointed that Andrew did not answer but she turned back and took in a deep breath, seemingly a preparation before she began shouting at Kane.

"Erm, I'll go to my room now, err.. Please don't fight on my account." Andrew mumbled hurriedly before dashing up the stairs before anyone else could say anything.

But before he reached his room and slammed the door, he distinctively heard Kane and his other friends yell, "He's only a freak that's what he is! A slimy snake! He's not fit to be in Griffindor! He's a traitor! Traitor!"

Andrew closed the door and felt the tears trail down his face. He didn't deserve this did he? He didn't understand why he had to be the nobody that everyone picked on. He hadn't done anything wrong. He just existed, that's all. Andrew sighed and rubbed the tears away. He then saw the book, it was still lying there, not moving from where he had thrown it.

He picked it up, not afraid anymore. He picked up his pen and once again, he sat down on his bed and started to write. He didn't know exactly what to write, but the anger and frustration that bubbled inside him compelled him to write about his emotions.

_I hate my life. I have no friends. They despise me, my fellow Griffindors. They hate me, just because I am who I am. _

_You're a Hero, that's what the books say anyway. Can you tell me, what I must do, so that, so that… So that I can be just like you, and then maybe, maybe they'll all love me. Love me just like they love you. _

_Tell me how I can be just like you. _

_Please.. _

xxx

This story might be lame and all, but I like writing it, cause it's like I'm testing new waters.. It's a different style from my usual and it's very serious.

So tell me what you think about this fanfic, and of Andrew, Scorpios – any better names? Couldn't think of any. Kate and Kane too, whaddya think?

And what about Harry Potter? What happened to him? Wanna guess?

Reviews appreciated. Thanks.

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx


End file.
